


Fair

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: Lyrics used from Fair by The Amazing Devil.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used from Fair by The Amazing Devil.

Jaskier had been trying to find the words for a while now. Maybe it was since he sauntered over to the guy sitting in the corner and brooding or when he saved his life somewhere along the way. Jaskier wasn’t sure when it happened but he was in love with Geralt. The problem is however, he didn’t know how to tell him. Jaskier wasn’t even sure Geralt loved him in return. Sure, Geralt had gone to Oxenfurt to find him and did apologise after the mountain but did he really love him? Jaskier couldn’t think straight when Geralt was around, he seriously damaged his flirting game. 

He thought back on some of his epic fails. “I mean who says you don’t want to keep a man with bread in his pants waiting or you look like a sexy goose? No wonder he was with the insane sexy witch.” He pondered aloud to Roach who snorted in reply. Jaskier was propped against Roach's thick neck as he sliced up an apple and fed her every other bit. Giving the rest of the apple to Roach, he picked up his lute. Strumming a few bars, Jaskier hummed a tune. Words came to him like a dream and so he sang.

“It’s what my heart just yearns to say 

In ways that can’t be said

It’s my rotting bones will sing

When the rest of me is dead

It’s what’s engraved upon my heart

In letter deeply worn

Today I somewhere understand the reason I was born

‘Cos you say I try so hard to make you laugh at me

And he, he does, he laughs as though he’s not heard the joke ten thousand times before

Oh, darling please be mine.”

Jaskier broke off, furiously scribbling in his book. 

Smirking at Roach, “See girl, I knew you would be helpful. Do you think I should tell him tonight? Nah, you’re right it’s not the right time. Besides, I haven’t finished the song.” 

Jaskier was nervous. For some reason telling the Witcher that he loved him was scarier than facing a Djinn. Jaskier has been rejected by so much in his life. His family, most of the kids his age, drunk patrons and the like but Jaskier acted like none of that bothered him. But if Geralt rejected him… then Jaskier didn’t know what he would do.

“I brush my hand through his hair, he’s got so much fucking hair

And when we’re sure no-one can hear them

I’ll turn to him to say, I’ll turn to him and say…”

Geralt was trudging back to camp with a doe slung over his shoulders and he can hear Jaskier's prattling long before he reaches the clearing where they've made camp. He thinks nothing of it for a while, perhaps the bard was talking to Roach, as he often does when he thinks Geralt isn’t around but instead what he finds is much more surprising. Jaskier was so occupied, that's he didn't notice Geralt stand slightly out of sight to eavesdrop. Jaskier was composing again but this song lacked his joking tune and upbeat rhythm. No, this song was personal. 

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair how much I love you

It’s not fair, cos you make me laugh when I’m actually really fucking cross at you for something 

And he’ll say

Oh how oh how unreasonable

How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do

I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m standing here maybe everyone will think I’m alright.”

'Great,' Geralt thought as his stomach dropped. 'He’s in love with someone. Why did I have to wait so long before I told him?'

He played with the idea of surging into the clearing and telling Jaskier just how he feels. He had the perfect opportunity when he went to Oxenfurt after the mountain but he didn’t want to lose him. Geralt has been rejected by so many others in his life. Everyone only saw a Witcher, a mutant, a freak but since Jaskier sauntered over to him in that Tavern, his life has been better. First the bard was an annoying nuisance but now, he can’t imagine his life without him. Even though Jaskier caused more trouble than he helped fix. Instead Geralt forced himself to listen closer. To let the bard's words crash over him like a wave and let himself believe just for a moment that the song was for him. 

“So girl, what do you think of the song?” A snort from Roach answered. “Of course it’s great, I wrote it but do you think Geralt will like it?” Another snort from Roach. “Excellent, now we just need to find the right time to sing it. The right time to sing it for him.” 

Geralt unfortunately, chose that moment to stumble into the clearing. He glared at the tree that betrayed his position. “Geralt! You’re back!” Jaskier called as he hid his notebook of songs. 

"Hmm." He dared to hope but didn't say a word. He avoided Jaskier's searching eyes and instead marched over to Roach.

"That song... may I hear the rest?" He spoke into Roach's mane as she silently judged him.

Jaskier flushed. “How much did you hear exactly?”

“Not much.” Geralt sat across from Jaskier, searching his blue eyes for something… anything. 

Jaskier pulled out his lute and strummed a few bars. “Then I shall gladly play. Roach, as amazing as she is, isn't a very good critic.” There was something in Jaskier's eyes that Geralt couldn't quite place but he soon let himself be dragged into the song.

“I’ve seen enough I say I know exactly what I want  
And it’s this life that we’ve created, inundated with the fated thought of you  
And if you asked me to, if you asked me I would lose it all  
Like petals in a storm, cos darling I was born

To press my head between your shoulder blades at night when light is fading  
Just to let you know I’m old, waylaid and feels like I am wading into  
Carpet burns and carousels oh Christ you’ll be the death of me  
And calm throughout my melodrama he will turn and say ‘dear heart It’s me, its me  
You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not  
Cos it’s not like I’ve never heard you fart and snore  
And for some god forsaken reason I’m still here love like I’ve always been before  
And he’ll say”

It’s not fair, it's not fair how much I love you  
It’s not fair cos you make me ache you bastard  
And I’ll say  
Oh how, oh how unreasonable  
How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do  
I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m stood here  
Then I’m stood here  
And I’ll stand here  
I’ll stand here with you”

The final notes echoed in the silence between them. Jaskier refused to meet Geralt’s eyes as he carefully stored his lute.

Jaskier cleared his throat. “I couldn’t find the words so I wrote the song to tell you.” He met Geralt’s eyes. “I was just waiting for the perfect time but sometimes the perfect time isn't what we pictured it to be.”

Geralt finally found his voice as he took Jaskier’s hand in his. With a smile, he spoke. “It’s not fair how much I love you. It’s not fair ‘cos you make you laugh when I’m actually cross at you for something. But oh how unreasonably I am in love with everything you do.” He meet Jaskier’s blue eyes and the right words came. “I don’t know when it happened but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. When everyone leaves, you’re the one that stays behind, that stays with me. I love you Jaskier.”

“I love you too Geralt.” And soon dinner was forgotten, in favour of something both had waited for.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaotic-fae-queen on Tumblr if you want to drop by.


End file.
